


Is kissing the homies gay?

by latenightfightin



Series: Fics inspired by tiktok [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - High School, Inspired by TikTok, M/M, Secret Crush, TikTok, fooling around in a washroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: If you're on tiktok, and you read this title and the accidental kissing tag, you know exactly where this fic is going.Jackson is a tiktokker and takes on the 'is kissing the homies gay' trend but an accident happens.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Fics inspired by tiktok [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626847
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Is kissing the homies gay?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153228) by [amerithaikings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikings/pseuds/amerithaikings). 



> This could technically be underage as they're in high school but I haven't specified how old they are.  
> Please enjoy... Kudoses and comments are much appreciated.

“Is it gay to kiss the homies?” Jackson asks.

Mark looks up, eyes flicking around a few times as he processes the question before he shakes his head softly.

“Then give me a kiss.”

Mark’s eyebrows rise to his hairline before he shrugs and places a soft kiss on Jackson’s cheek. The younger boy was always doing some video or other for tiktok ever since he got mildly famous on the app. Today, it seemed like he was doing the ‘is it gay to kiss the homies trend’. Mark didn’t mind considering Jackson didn’t ever go overboard with his videos or overshare anything that the boys were uncomfortable with. He watches as Jackson walks off to find his next victim.

“Gyeom, Is it gay to kiss the homies?” The poor boy’s eyes just about shoot out of his head.

“N-n-n-no.” He stutters.

“Kiss me.” Yugyeom’s face which is now a dark pink colour disappears as he smushes his face into the side of Jackson’s for a brief second before scampering away. Mark smirks, that kid has no control over his reactions.

Jackson walks up to where Jaebeom and Jinyoung were sitting together quietly, heads close together as they stared at something on Jaebeom’s phone. He butts his head and his hand with his phone in it in between the pair of best friends.

“Boys, is kissing the homies gay?”

“No.” Jinyoung states while making a face, as if questioning Jackson’s audacity to ask him such a question. He knows that Jinyoung has no problems with kissing boys, he’s been out of the closet since 10th grade. Jaebeom shook his head while staring at Jackson with amusement in his eyes. He tilts his head to peer at the screen to have his assumptions confirmed. Tiktok again.

“Kiss me.” He says while making eye contact with the camera, a small smirk dancing on his lips.

Both Jinyoung and Jaebeom start to lean in towards Jackson from their respective sides, when a cough begins in Jackson’s throat. He leans back and coughs into the elbow of his arm not holding his phone, missing the exact moment that Jinyoung and Jaebeom’s lips touch. They had both leaned in with their eyes closed, not realizing that Jackson had moved away to cough. When hearing the noise, their eyes fly open, brains finally registering that no, Jackson’s face isn’t that soft and plush, it’s actually their best friends’ lips. They both pull back at the speed of light, ears flushing and eyes darting away.

“Uh… I have to go.” Jinyoung says before darting away through one of side doors of their school. Jackson finally lifts his finger off of the record button, his eyes wide and shocked, before going over to BamBam and starting his spiel again. Jaebeom just stands there staring at where Jinyoung used to be with one hand touching his lips. Never had he thought he would actually have the chance to do that. Jinyoung must hate him now after how he had run away. But that kiss, that was going to stay in Jaebeom’s mind forever.

\--

Unbelievable.

Jaebeom hadn’t responded to Jinyoung’s snaps all day. He can understand him being embarrassed or mad with him, but not ignoring him, not after how long they had been friends for. Jinyoung was not about to let his crush on Jaebeom tear their friendship apart. He was going to confront him and get all the awkwardness out of the way.

Jinyoung walked quickly through the halls as he made his way to bathroom in the science wing. It had the worst toilets on the planet in there, but it’s not like anyone was actually using that bathroom for the toilets. He pushed in the bathroom door and made his way over to the disabilities friendly stall which had several pairs of feet sticking out from underneath. He pushed in the door to come face to face with Jaebeom, some of his dance team friends, and a mouthful of flavoured smoke.

“Everybody out, I need to talk to Jaebeom.” He coughed, waving a hand in front of his face. Jaebeom looked down at his feet as everyone shuffled out, but somehow not missing the sly winks that some of the seniors shot his way. Jinyoung closed the stall door and locked it behind him as the last pairs of feet shuffled out the bathroom door. He turned to face Jaebeom. He clenched and unclenched his hands a few times as he tried to find his words. Jaebeom turned his head slightly away to blow out the mango flavoured smoke from his juul. Jinyoung’s hand reached out and plucked it from him.

“Enough, Jaebeom, you’re going to ruin your lungs.” Jaebeom swallowed the rock that had been sitting in his throat ever since Jinyoung had walked into the stall. At least this stayed the same. Jinyoung cleared his throat, having found the ability to speak after breaking the ice with his daily juul reprimand.

“Jaebeom, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry if I made anything weird by kissing you, I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Jaebeom stays quiet, keeping his eyes to the ground as he takes in Jinyoung’s words. “Really, I’m so sorry, Jaebeom, I should have kept my eyes open, or let you kiss him first-”

“Hey, Jinyoung, relax, it’s not your fault. Really, I liked it, you don’t have to worry about making me-” They talk over each other as they Jaebeom tries to reassure Jinyoung before he has a meltdown.

“What.”

“What” Jaebeom squeaks, realizing what he let slip in his rush to comfort his best friend.

“What did you just say…”

“What did I just say?” Jaebeom parrots.

“You said something.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.” Jinyoung insists.

“No, I don’t think I did.” Jaebeom does his best impression of an innocent person, which isn’t that good.

“Fine,” Jinyoung looks down, giving up, “See you in calc.”

“Wait,” Jaebeom grabs his sleeve of his shirt near his wrist, “I…I…” He trails off, losing confidence. Jinyoung looks down at where his hand is grabbing his sleeve, then up at the hand’s owner.

“Yes…” He prompts, encouraging him.

“I-I liked it.” He whispers.

Jinyoung purses his lips, pretending to think. “Good.”

“Hmm?”

“Good, ‘cause I want another one.”

“Another…” Jaebeom trails off as Jinyoung steps into his personal space and leans his whole body against Jaebeom’s, before cupping his neck with one hand and pressing his lips to his best friend’s. Jaebeom is slightly slumped into the wall, making Jinyoung taller than him so he pushes up into his lips. They press against each other a few times before Jaebeom nips at Jinyoung’s bottom lip and adds his tongue into the mix.

They kiss heatedly for a few minutes before the door opens, he clinging of keys together most likely signalling that a teacher has just walked in. Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s lips part as they stare at each other in panic. How were they going to explain skipping class to make out in the washrooms. They wouldn’t be able to lie their way out, not with how mussed both of their appearances are, or how heavy their cocks sit in their jeans.

Jinyoung makes the decision for them, sliding his hands down Jaebeom’s body until they reach his thighs before grabbing them and pulling them up so they can wrap around his waist. Sure, Jaebeom might be pretty strong as one of the main b-boyers on the dance team, but Jinyoung’s definitely been putting on his own muscle recently. Especially if he can lift another guy that easily. Jaebeom keeps his legs wrapped tight around Jinyoung as he reaches one of his hands down to Jinyoung’s where they’re gripping his thighs tight and pries his juul out from Jinyoung’s hands. He inhales a small amount before puffing out into Jinyoung’s face, smirking the whole time like there isn’t a teacher who will suspend them for smoking right outside the stall. Jinyoung stares incredulously at him, unable to do anything to stop Jaebeom without dropping him, as he takes another puff, this time attaching his mouth to Jinyoung’s and blowing out mango into his. And God, was that just stupidly hot for no reason.

In retaliation, Jinyoung grinds his boner up into Jaebeom’s jean clad ass. Jaebeom almost swallows his tongue as he tries not to moan out loud. His hands wrap around Jinyoung and grab his shirt tightly. Jinyoung, satisfied with his response, continues to grind up into Jaebeom as the teacher relieves his bladder in one of the other stalls. Jaebeom’s hands scramble at his back and pulls his shirt halfway up in his frenzy. He tucks his head into Jinyoung’s neck and grinds back down against Jinyoung. The teacher walks out of his stall and turns on the taps to wash his hands. The boys’ grinding increases in neediness and speed as they grow closer to their breaking point. Jaebeom bites down on Jinyoung’s shoulder as he comes in his pants. The teacher walks out of the bathroom and Jaebeom instantly hops down from his perch onto his knees and unzips Jinyoung’s pants. He whips the other boys cock out and starts licking and sucking along its length like a starving man. Jinyoung moans softly and slams one of his hands onto the wall above Jaebeom’s head. His best friend starts swallowing down his length, slowly seeing how far he can take it. He accidently goes too deep and chokes before pulling off, coughing.

“Take it easy, Beommie, you don’t need to-” Jinyoung is cut off by Jaebeom hollowing his mouth and sucking down to the root of his cock like a pro. Now, Jinyoung isn’t massive, but he’s pretty proud of his size, so that was impressing the hell out of him. Jaebeom stops sucking to grab his other hand and puts it in his already messy hair before continuing. Jinyoung manages a few more strokes before gripping Jaebeom’s hair hard to warn him of his imminent release, but he just stays and swallows it all down. Jaebeom licks his lips as Jinyoung helps him up from the dirty bathroom floor and kisses the life out of him.

“So perfect, gorgeous.” He whispers against Jaebeom’s lips. He colours slightly. Jinyoung smirks at seeing the normally composed leader of the dance team so flustered. “So needy for my cock. Get used to the feeling of cum in your boxers, because next time I’ll let it drip out of your ass as you sit next to me in calc, pretending to pay attention.” Jaebeom’s mouth drops open on a gasp as Jinyoung turns him and slaps him on the ass to prompt him to walk out of the stall. The filth that just came out of the normally reserved younger boy amazes him and makes his cock throb in his pants already.

They wash their hands side by side in the bathrooms and Jinyoung uses a wet bundle of toilet paper to clean the cum out from Jaebeom’s pants. This Jinyoung is so different in contrast to the one from the stall that Jaebeom just stares at him, a small smile on his face as he gets taken care of.

“Love you Nyoung.” He says before placing a chaste kiss onto Jinyoung’s lips. Shocked, Jinyoung looks up, eyes wide open before they soften and crinkle, creating the little eye whiskers that Jaebeom loves so much.

“Love you too Beommie.” He kisses him back.

\--

The group gathers outside for lunch like usual, hiding in the shade of their school. Jackson walks up to Jinyoung with his phone.

“Two truths and a lie, go!”

“I love spicy food, Jaebeom’s not wearing any boxers, and I’m Chinese.” He answers smoothly

“Nooo, _I’m_ Chinese, what are you talking about?” He laughs, thinking of how easy that was. “Wait…” He tilts his head, thinking. “How do you know Jae’s not…” His eyes widen and he pans the camera over to where Jaebeom is inhaling his jjigae at record breaking speeds with his red face practically in his tupperware. Jackson glances down to the highest rip in Jaebeom’s jeans that sits right at the crease of his thighs where his blue boxers peaked through earlier today. He gasps at not seeing them there. “Oh, my god!” He exclaims.

This video goes even more viral than the last video of Jinyoung and Jaebeom after Jackson cuts it perfectly. The ‘shot on iphone’ screen and music appears halfway through Jackson’s screech, cutting off Yugyeom’s crow like laughter from the background and Jinyoung’s low chuckles. After everyone had calmed down, Mark passes BamBam $40 and congratulates the new happy couple. He won’t miss having to listen to Jinyoung gush about Jaebeom anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to break my writing block... Idk how this happened.  
> I saw this one tiktok where 2 of the guys kissed the middle guy at the same time while doing this trend and... here this is.  
> This was also lowkey inspired by 'Smoke and Mirrors' by Amerithaikings because I loved the juuling aspect in their fic.  
> Should I make more tiktok fanfics? I have a few more ideas, one for a more slow burn type fic. What do you guys think? Don't be afraid to leave a comment, they always make my day.


End file.
